I. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surveying technology for scanning a surrounding environment, and, more specifically, to systems and methods that use LIDAR technology to detect objects in the surrounding environment.
II. Background Information
With the advent of driver assist systems and autonomous vehicles, automobiles need to be equipped with systems capable of reliably sensing and interpreting their surroundings, including identifying obstacles, hazards, objects, and other physical parameters that might impact navigation of the vehicle. To this end, a number of differing technologies have been suggested including radar, LIDAR, camera-based systems, operating alone or in a redundant manner.
One consideration with driver assistance systems and autonomous vehicles is an ability of the system to determine surroundings across different conditions including, rain, fog, darkness, bright light, and snow. A light detection and ranging system, (LIDAR a/k/a LADAR) is an example of technology that can work well in differing conditions, by measuring distances to objects by illuminating objects with light and measuring the reflected pulses with a sensor. A laser is one example of a light source that can be used in a LIDAR system. As with any sensing system, in order for a LIDAR-based sensing system to be fully adopted by the automotive industry, the system should provide reliable data enabling detection of far-away objects. Currently, however, the maximum illumination power of LIDAR systems is limited by the need to make the LIDAR systems eye-safe (i.e., so that they will not damage the human eye which can occur when a projected light emission is absorbed in the eye's cornea and lens, causing thermal damage to the retina.)
The systems and methods of the present disclosure are directed towards improving performance of LIDAR systems while complying with eye safety regulation.